The Mystic Bow (PxOC Version)
by SpazzticPanda
Summary: A vow made by the 3 goddesses is broken. And as Percy travels through the Princess Andromeda, he meets a Half-blood who seems a little weird at first. but this Half-blood is special, because they may be the key to the Olympians victory over the titans. (Percy x Original Character Version) [Warning: There will be future character deaths]
1. Ch 1: I Blow Up The Princess Andromeda

**Hey to the world! Also hey to everyone out there! Thanks for giving my story a chance, and here is my first fanfic ever! This is my version of The Last Olympian, this also means that I put my own flare into the character's personalities. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**Percy POV:**

As I ran down the corridors of the Princess Andromeda, I searched for any other half-bloods that could be saved before the ship blew up taking many confused and rather innocent lives with it. As I took one last glance around me, I saw a confused, but determined half-blood. It seemed as if she was trying to escape up the ladder onto the deck, a telkhine persistently trying to grab her and pull her back below.

Something overtook me as I immediately jumped into action and stabbed the telkhine before it even realized I was there. Once the half-blood realized I was there she continued to climb up at a faster and more determined rate. I decided to go after her and see what she was so determined to do.

As I was reaching the top of the deck, I noticed that she was sprinting after the lifeboats with Kronos's men hot on her trail. I jumped into the fray and slashed like a wild man as all of them turned to thin yellow ash.

When I was done she was already in one of the lifeboats. "Hey!" I called to her from above. "What's your-" I didn't have time to finish. Beckendorf yelling muffled my voice.

"Dude we have to get 100 feet away from the ship if we don't want to be blown to bits! …And no offense, but my ass isn't in the mood to be shiskamobabed and burned to a crisp!" he said.

I looked at him and remembered that girl from earlier, "but that girl, She's trying to get away as well, shouldn't we go and help her? After all she may be one of us" I yelled back to him.

He seemed to pondering the thought, "Well I'll have to agree with you on that one, but we have to get out of here first and then we'll look for her… plus, don't you already have like two girls fighting over you already?" he asked while laughing, as he referred to Annabeth and Elizabeth.

I turned a bright pink, embarrassed by his comment. I eventually decided it wasn't worth the fight, plus we had to get out of here NOW. I looked at Beckendorf "hang on!" I yelled, as we jumped into the sea. Seconds later, the ship exploded Greek fire shot everywhere.

After we got to land, I searched for that mysterious girl and decided to use the ocean waves to find her location. If she was still alive at sea, I would have to have a little chat with her and ask who she was. As soon as the waves found her she apparently fell into the water and I used the currents to bring her over to where the shoreline was.

By the time she arrived, the sun was setting and her eyes were illuminating in the winter moonlight. When I finally saw her eyes my mouth dropped open and I asked her what her name was, eager to found out.

"Hey, what's your name?" I said in the calmest voice I could.

As she gasped for a breath, I noticed she was bleeding and she uttered the name I could never forget.

"Luna Gabriella Orion" She uttered, before blacking out.

**That's the end of the first chapter, now I know in the past I have gotten very uh… descriptive Flamming comments. Please, you can call my story bad or whatever you like but don't tell me to stick my hand in a blender… that's just rude and unacceptable. This is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack, I'm doing this to get better as a writer. **

**~SpazticPanda~**

***Special thanks to LovelyLittleAlice and Comasticspazz for helping me write this chapter! Thanks for the awesome ideas and suggestions, this is good bye for now all!***


	2. Ch 2: The Talking Deer

**Hello everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I've put my heart and soul into this chapter and story so please keep the negativity to a reasonable standard if there is any.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, however it is a dream of mine.**

**Luna's POV:**

When I awoke, it seemed that I was waking up to a series of dreams. Each dream stranger than the next. It started out with me staring at the sky, like I was flying with the birds as the wind tickled my skin. A young boy with scruffy black hair, deep sea green eyes and defining armor, held me close to his chest. I have to admit, it was kind of nice I guess if you're the kind of person that likes princes in shining armor or something.

Then I faded to darkness once more and the next thing I knew, I was on a fluffy bed of clouds being spoon fed something that tasted quite familiar and that tickled the traces of my mind. Then to top it all off, I was hearing this boys voice calling my name and asking me questions I could never answer.

When I finally came to, I noticed that the room was dim and something very heavy was leaning on my bed snoring as I felt a wet spot of my hand. I gently pulled my hand out of the person's grasp and wipe the unexpected saliva off my hand. I tried to get up but I just blacked out again and drifted off into my dreams, failing to stay in reality.

I was in a silent forest walking around trying to find my way around the lush trees and bushes, when I saw the most beautiful animal I've seen, a golden deer. I cautiously approached the deer, as it began to do the weirdest thing. It spoke! I mean I've seen pretty weird things, but talking a deer!? Now that's just as odd as a flying horse… Anyways, I stared in wonder at the deer as it recited the strangest lines I've ever heard:

_The Three Made the Virgin Vow_

_Never to have Children Not Then Not Now_

_But One Broke It Long Ago_

_A Child of the Virgin _

_To Travel Afar to reveal a Past_

_The one will Face A Spirit Lost_

_To Win the War at The Greatest of Costs_

_The Hero Once thought is not the True_

_The Sword Once Held High Falls_

_And In its Place will Rise the Bow_

_Night and Day Shall Face_

_And Love Shall Take Its Place_

_The Fake and the True will Come Together_

_And Love and Peace Shall Rule Forever_

I then saw the deer fade away in a deep mist, leaving me wondering what the deer meant when it spoke.

I awoke to see a very worried face leaning over me and studying me to see if I was ok.

"Can I help you?" I said, panting.

"Who exactly are you anyways?" I asked, starting to get scared, but refusing to show it.

"Well, I did save your life, so a thank you would be nice," he said, starting to chuckle.

"oh, and my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

**Well, What did you think? I would like to know how I've been doing so far. Please review if you read this is makes me know what is bad and what is good, so my next chapter will be even better!**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	3. Ch 3: The sleep Talker

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last two chapters. This chapter is in Percy's point of view and he will describe what he's doing while Luna's dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians **

**Percy's POV:**

When Luna collapsed, she fell on top of me and made me fall flat on the ground. When I looked up, Beckendorf was cracking up saying "Dude you totally have her falling all over you!"

Once again I thought I was going to kill him, due to my embarrassment, but then I felt something warm on my shirt. That's when I hit me, she's hurt… how did I miss that?' I thought, clearly having missed her injuries.

"Beckendorf, we have a slight problem, Luna's hurt pretty badly, and we need to get her nectar and ambrosia fast…" I told him with slight concern.

"Yah I guess you're right about that one… I know, call blackjack and ride him to camp," he said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, but what about you? You're going to need a ride back as well." I said trying to think of a solution.

"I'll just call Silena, so you go on ahead I'll catch up with you ok?" he said trying to make his idea reassuring.

"Well if you say so, I'll see you in a little while then" I said trying to get Luna on Blackjack.

"Ok then see you around at Camp!" he shouted as he ran towards the pay phone. (Half-Bloods aren't supposed to use cell phones, because it attracts monsters.)

When Luna and I were soaring threw the sky on Blackjack, I could have sworn that Luna was awake for an instant, and then she just blacked out again floating back into her dreams. To tell you the truth, when I got a closer look at Luna, she seemed to have calmed down. It was kind of cute in a way… Anyways, as we soared down towards camp half-blood, I saw Annabeth running toward us… and let me tell you, she said the strangest thing.

" What happened… Who is that and why is she with you?" she asked, pestering me with questions.

I started to crack up! She was actually jealous of Luna and I?! Now that's pretty funny…but for some reason I was blushing at the same time and I was embarrassed for the third time and it was about Luna and me being together. As I continued to the Big house giving Luna a piggyback ride, which I must say was pretty nerve racking since everyone was just staring at me with wide eyes, including Annabeth who was walking behind us trying to ask me so many questions that my head was about to explode.

When we finally arrived at the Big house, I got Luna settled down in a hospital bed, and started to feed her nectar, which I was hoping she was a half-blood because she would die if she wasn't, but anyways you get the point.

When I finally got Luna's wounds done healing, I answered Annabeth's questions one by one…well all the ones I could answer anyways. When Annabeth was finally satisfied and knew that there wasn't anything going on between us, she said goodbye and gave me a slight wave and told me to get some sleep. I have to say when Annabeth waved at me, I had mixed emotions about it. I was happy, but somewhat confused about something.

As Luna slept I was finally able to see her defined features. She had light fine blonde hair that at a quick glance looked white. Since she was sleeping I noticed that her eyelids were almost a bruised purple telling me she had not slept in a while. All of this combined with her bow shaped lips made up what was Luna.

I continued to take care of her as she continued to sleep. I was kind of worried since she had been sleeping nonstop for two days. During that time though I was knocked out myself, so I guess that I couldn't really tell if she had ever really woke up or not. There was one very interesting thing about Luna- she talked in her sleep. It seemed that she talked mostly of food. Sometimes I would hear her utter things like "pickle" "roast beef" and the oddest of all "kumquat" I laughed at them, each and every one of them.

Then on the third night I heard her speak a line that I will never forget:

The Hero once thought is Not the True… The rest seemed to be lost in her mumbling. I thought long and hard at what that could of meant, but eventually I decided that a little shuteye wouldn't hurt. I settled down beside her to take a little nap. When I woke up it seemed that she was having a bad dream, which as a demigod was never good. I leaned over her in worry and then all of a sudden her eyes shot open and I was caught in her luminescent green eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, panting.

"Who are you anyways?" It seemed that she felt cornered and was trying to hide it, so I just let it go.

I smiled, "Well, I did save your life so a thank you would be nice," I laughed a little in amusement.

"Oh, and my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

**Well how was it? I know it's the same story, but I'm editing to make it more bearable. Please review, for reviews are like chocolate, you want as many as you can get, so please bring on the chocolate!**

~SpazzticPanda~


	4. Ch 4: The Horse Man

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I hope your enjoying and if your not then you don't have to read it :3**

**Disclaimer: Ok I want to own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Sadly I don't **

**Percy's POV:**

I chuckled lightly and walked out of the room as I heard her yell,

"What I'm I supposed to do now? You're the only person I know here and it's not like know my way around…" She muttered, as if she was about to punch me. I sighed and told her I would be right back and that I would bring back someone who could help her. She simply crossed her arms and sighed as she sat down impatiently.

When I returned with Chiron, I found Luna's beautiful light blond hair all tangled up and her eyelids shut, while she was sleeping. I have to admit she still talks about food in her sleep, which is kind of cute in my opinion.

"Chiron this is Luna, I found her on the Princess Andromeda." I said, while thinking about who her parents were.

"Well Isn't that nice! You found a new friend Percy," Chiron said with enthusiasm.

"Well I guess, but she's kind of weird in a way, but that's beyond the point… do you want me to get Luna settled down in the Hermes cabin?" I asked, trying to change the subject, since I had been embarrassed once again.

"hmmm, yes that would be wise… go tell Travis and Connor that there is going to be another camper and that they need to make extra space," he said as he trotted next to Luna.

**Luna's POV:**

When Percy left the room I felt sleepy, so I fell asleep and drifted into my dreams, trying franticly to find that talking deer. The only problem was that I had no idea where to look… let alone know where I was. I was getting a little irritated because I couldn't find that stupid talking deer anywhere, so I decided to quit and search for it another time.

I woke up to the sound of two people talking. When I looked up to see who they were, I saw something very strange. It was a horseman which kind of freaked me out a bit, but I've seen even stranger things so this wasn't as surprising to me at all.

Then Percy noticed me watching them and smiled, but was immediately pulled back into the conversation with horseman. He soon left when the houseman walked over to her and gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"Hello Luna, my name is Chiron and I am a Centuar." He explained.

I looked at him puzzled, 'I guess that explains being a horseman' she thought. Just then I looked up and tilted my head " I have some questions to ask you" he said.

**Percy's POV:**

I started to walk towards the Hermes cabin where Travis and Conner were messing around, when I saw Annabeth staring at the sky with big red puff eyes. I decided it wouldn't hurt to go see what was wrong, so ran down the hill to where Annabeth was.

"Hey wise girl" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Hey seaweed brain" she said starting to wipe away her tears from her puffy red eyes.

"Are you ok you look terrible….are you sad about Luke?" I said kind of irritated because of her crying over that dumb ass traitor Luke… I mean if she was crying for that reason wouldn't you be irritated too?

" I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff and I was just really over worked and worried that I felt like I had to cry… so I came over here because it was quiet." she said, reassuring that she was alright.

"You sure… I guess I'll see at the camp fire tonight then?" I asked, kind of blushing too. I knew there was something still bugging her, but I decided not to pry any deeper.

"Ok seaweed brain, that sounds good to me," she said, smiling as she started to walk toward her archery class.

As I run up the hill towards the Hermes cabin, I saw that Travis and Connor were still fooling around like stupid children in kindergarten trying to kill each other with water balloons. When I yelled

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" they both spun around towards me, getting socked in the face with a water balloon and getting sprayed with water as they fell down on their butts.

I started to crack up "You guys going swimming any time soon? ... oh yah and were are your swim suits? Your not supposed to swim in your clothes you know!" I said, starting to taught them now.

"HEY!" they both said in unison "you're the one who made us get distracted and get hit by he water balloon anyways!" they said giving me the I'll kill you later stare.

"Well how about this, you guys can hit me with one water balloon each to make it even, deal?" I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't get wet.

They looked at each other, smiling "That's fine with us! Prepare to meet your maker!" They said, chuckling while throwing two water balloons at my head.

I watched as they threw the water balloons towards me "Is that the best you got? I thought you guys were going to make me meet my maker?!" I yelled, taunting them once more.

Just as I said that, something hit me in the back, Clarisse. Her eyes looked up towards the two brothers,

"Percy's mine no one gets to kill him but me!" She said, still glancing over at Travis and Connor, who were just standing in the corner of their cabin saying things like "yes ma'am", or "we understand it'll never happen again…We promise!"

"Good, well then Jackson, see you at capture the flag on Friday. You can count on me to be there so I can mess you up!" she said, snorting as she walked towards the Ares cabin.

After she left, I made a truce with the Connor and Travis. I also told them to make room for Luna who would be coming into their cabin tomorrow morning.

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review thanks!**

**~SpazzticPanda~ **

**Oh and I'll take any ideas for the story that you guys give me so please help me out :3**


	5. Ch 5: The Practical Joke

**Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series**

**Percy's POV:**

The next morning, I helped heave Luna out of the Big House, and into her new home, the Hermes cabin. As we approached the cabin, I noticed that she seemed very nervous and out of the loop, so I introduced Travis and Connor to her before she met the rest of the gang.

"Luna, I want you to meet Travis and Connor, some of your new cabin mates." I told her, smiling with enthusiasm.

"Hey I'm Luna, so where am I going to sleep?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I suppose I was just as nervous the first time I came here too, so I don't blame her for wanting to get straight to it.

I was about to help Luna get settled down in the cabin, when Travis and Connor decided it would be funny to pull a prank on Luna. I must say it went terrible…for me that is. As Luna walked into the cabin, she saw a skeleton (yes its fake of course but she didn't know that!) and jumped, startled

"What the hell! Why is there a deceased person in here? What is this, the underworld?" she cursed.

Just as she was done cursing, she realized she had jumped into my arms and was squeezing the life out of me. To tell you the truth I was blushing and so was she. It was like we were in our own little world, until I heard Travis and Connor laughing so hard that they fell over a tree root and continued to chuckle to themselves. As I approached them, I felt so embarrassed. Let me tell you, I really wanted to kill them right then and now. So I pulled out riptide and pointed it at their chests. As they stopped laughing they pleaded with me to spare them, they claimed that it was all just a little joke, so I let them go.

"We're sorry Luna…for everything we've done" They both said to Luna, still smiling as if nothing ever happened at all.

But I was sure surprised to hear what she said next,

" Well think before you act you nimrods! You better watch yourself …you might never know what you might find launched at you during a battle" she said giving them the, 'I'm going to kill you know matter how long it takes' look.

"Anyways Luna, this is were your going to sleep from now on…I mean until we know who your Parent is." I said.

When Luna finally got settled down in the Hermes cabin, she asked me to give her a tour of the camp, so I agreed and show her around. When we got to the archery arena, her interest seemed to peak and she started saying things like

"Archery? Since when do kids get into that kind of stuff, I thought I was the only one interested in it" I just looked at her,

"A lot of kids specialize in archery here… maybe we should wait a while before you try to do any archery though, how about…tomorrow?" I asked.

She looked at him a bit disappointed "well that's too bad I've been dying to shoot any arrow since I was a little kid" She said, making me feel a little guilty. I sighed, and looked towards the big house

"I guess it couldn't hurt… let me go get Chiron and ask him for permission" I said, in a very annoyed voice.

Just as I was about to go fetch Chiron, Luna just came up to me out of nowhere smiled as she kissed my cheek lightly. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. The only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"Du…um…"

She started laughing and said that I talk funny and she started sprinting towards the archery arena as she explained her actions,

"That's how I greet people, nothing personal… meet you at the range" she said, turning away from him.

"right!" I said, still in a daze. As I walked down the hill, I realized I was still blushing, who would have known that Luna greeted people like that. It was a first for him, what a strange girl.

**Luna's POV:**

While I waited in that archery arena, I thought about the kiss on the cheek I gave Percy. 'I was glad he decided to let me shoot an arrow, but I hope he doesn't think too much about that kiss… it's just the way I used to greets others' she thought, shrugging.

As I finished thinking about our little kiss, I noticed a camper storming up the hill toward me, and boy did she look upset about something!

**Hello, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are like chocolate, so bring on the chocolate man!**

**~SpazzticPanda!~**


	6. Ch 6: The Fight

**Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters! Oh and please review, I'm hoping to get more reviews, because if I don't get reviews form all my readers, then I wouldn't know if I've done a good job! Ok just remember to read, and then review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, although god please let me have it!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

'What's up with her? She can't just go around kissing boys, especially Percy! When I got to the top of the hill, and walked into the archery range, I stalked over to Luna.

"What was that all about?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What do you mean what? I'm standing here waiting for Percy to retrieve Chiron…why do you even care?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Why do I care? You know what you did was rather bold, I simply just want to know why you kissed him on the cheek" I asked, a bit more annoyed.

"Annabeth was it? Look I have no idea what you're talking about, no need to get all up in my face" she said, not taking a liking to her attitude.

I wanted to smack her so hard she flew back to where she came from, how could someone be so ignorant! Do you know how it feels when you see someone get close to the boy you like? Well, it feels like hell!

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about, don't tell me you don't remember that little smooch you gave Percy on the cheek" I repeated as I snapped at Luna.

"That's it? That's all you're wondering about? You really need to calm donw… it was just a greeting, see?" She said, kissing Annabeth on the cheek. Anabeth jumped a bit, surprised by the girls odd action.

"you're kidding me, no one does that anymore… you're not telling me everything are you?" I asked.

Luna just sighed, "just because I kissed the guy on the cheek doesn't mean I'm moving in on him… no need to get jealous" she said, laughing a bit.

"Jealous?! I am not jealous of you. You're just new so someone has to teach you that you can't go around kissing everyone you meet" I said, starting to get even more irritated with her.

"Excuse me bird brain?" she questioned, tension building up.

Just as I was about to finish the argument, I heard Percy and Chiron came along as they talked to one another, and decided it would be wise to leave their little argument at that. 'I won't forget her someone has to teach her the rules around here, and who better than a daughter of Athena?' she thought to herself.

"I have to go little miss love bird, but we'll settle this matter tomorrow, in a game of capture the flag" I proclaimed to her, walking down the hill away from the archery range and towards my cabin.

**Luna's POV:**

One word was all I could say, and that word was "wow." I never knew Annabeth felt so protective of Percy. That and I probably shouldn't have made enemies with her, that could prove to be a fatal mistake on my part.

When I was finished thinking about my conversation I had just had with Annabeth, I heard Percy yelling my name.

"Luna, are you here?" he yelled trying to locate my position. I looked up and gave him a small wave,

"over here by the target range!" I yelled back.

"alright!" he yelled back. Just then Chiron and Percy arrived on the scene next to her.

"Luna, is there something you would like to ask me?" Chiron politely asked.

I looked up and nodded, "yeah, I'm sure Percy told you most of what I wanted to do, but is there anyway I could try to shoot an arrow at a target?" I asked.

"well, that depends have you ever shot an arrow before?" He asked curiously.

Luna scratched her cheek softly, simply shaking her head, "Not exactly... but I've always to wanted to try ever since I was very little, Plus I think that I'd make a good shot," I explained, in a bit of excitement. Chiron seemed to ponder the idea and looked back at her again,

"well I suppose we could try it tomorrow my dear," Chiron suggested. Luna shook her head,

"why not now Chiron? Just one shot, besides we're already here" I asked, insisting that he let me try.

He sighed, defeated, "Very well, but only one shot" he said.

" You wont be regret your decision, I promise" I said, excitement coursing through her veins.

As Chiron handed me the arrow, I grabbed a bow that was sitting on a chair, and started preparing to fire it. I have to say, when that bow hit my hand I felt like I could shoot anything. It felt…somewhat magical in a way. I could feel my blood pumping, my very core shaking with anticipation. I was ready to shoot, and took a deep breath. Time seemed to slow down and the string felt smooth in her hand. Her arrow rested perfectly in place and she closed her eyes. She took another breath, looked at her target and let the arrow fly out of her grasp.

Everyone around me gasped, even I was surprised. I couldn't believe what I just accomplished. I simply smiled confidently.

"Bulls Eye" I chanted to myself.

**Well? Did you like it? Please review, review, and review some more! Reviews are like chocolate, the more you get, the better!**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	7. Ch 7: Annabeth Throws A Fit

**Hey everyone! Please review! I kind of want to know how my story is going, and if it flows at all with the plot line so please read and review! Thanks for your help! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series**

**Percy's POV: **

I was too shocked to say anything. I was so bewildered, that I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

" bulls eye" Luna chanted, rather confidently.

"How exactly did you do that?" I asked, still in shock.

"well I'll be damned, Luna can you that again my dear?" Chiron said stunned.

Luna looked at him and gave him a nod "I think I could probably hit it again, and I'm not sure how I did it, it just felt… natural, and there is just one problem" she said, rubbing her stomach. Chiron frowned,

"What is it my dear? Are sick? Hurt? Tired?" he asked, concerned.

"no I'm just… hungry" she muttered, pointing toward the mess hall.

I started laughing. I couldn't believe she was hungry already, but what are you going do? I decided to ask Chiron if we could start Dinner early, and he decided it was a good idea. I grabbed Luna's hand lightly,

"Come on let's gets some grub… Great shot by the way, you hit that target better than anyone I've ever seen." I said, smiling a bit like an idiot.

Luna looked at me a bit puzzled," thanks Percy" she said, surprised by my comment.

"No problem" I said, smiling.

As soon as we got to the mess hall we heard the dinner bell, and Luna and I started walking to our assigned tables. As always, I scraped the best parts of my meal into the fire, and sat back down. As I ate my dinner, I was trying to think really hard about whom Luna's parent could be. I could feel the gears in my head start turning as I thought harder and harder about it, but the only thing I happen to come up with was a major headache. I decided to go out for a walk toward the beach and walk along the ocean shore, because that always seems to calm me down a lot.

As I trotted toward the beach, I noticed a girl sitting in the sand by herself. When I walk over toward the girl to take a closer look at her, I finally realized that it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked in a low tone.

" who wants to know?" she asked, cautiously turning around.

"It's me Annabeth, Percy…I was walking over here to think, and I noticed you were by yourself, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" she answered quickly.

"Well obviously there is something wrong since you're not at he mess hall" I said, getting impatient.

"You of all people should know why I'm here seaweed brain" she said, her voice getting a bit higher.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"You just seem to be getting really close with the new girl" she said, a bit more loudly.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm the only one she knows, so of course she's going to stick around me" I said, arguing a bit with her.

"Well you could just let her met new people instead of getting so close with her, she'll never learn to make friends if she's with you all the time" she said, trying to keep her temper down.

"I was just showing her around, what the big deal?" I asked, stubbornly

"You don't understand! She's getting way to friendly with you" she snapped back.

"Think what you will Annabeth, you're acting like you're my jealous girlfriend" I said, starting to walk away.

"I never said that… fine whatever, think what you want" she said, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

When I realized what I said I froze in horror. I just ticked off Annabeth, probably upset her too. I went too far. I turned back towards her and sighed,

"Annabeth…look I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said in a calming voice.

"No, it's fine I'm the one who started this fight… maybe I'm just over thinking things, just tell Luna I'll see you guys at capture the flag… she'll need all the arrows she can get." she said, calming down a little as she stood up. I simply nodded,

"I'll let her know, see you tomorrow" I said waving. She didn't look satisfied with our conversation at all, and just turned her back away from me. Maybe I should have been nicer to her… nothing I can do about it now.

Maybe I'll apologize to her tomorrow after breakfast.

As I slowly walked towards my cabin, I noticed that Luna was sitting next to my cabin door just looking at the full moon.

"Luna?" I asked, stupidly.

She bolted up surprised at first, but then saw me and sat back down.

"Jesus Percy, Don't just sneak up on me like that, I though you were… someone else." she said, kind of in a daze.

"Who is this 'someone else' you're talking about Luna?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"Its nothing… I just wanted to tell you that everyone in the Hermes cabin is on your side for capture the flag." She said, trying to smile.

"right, tell Conner and Travis thank you… and are you sure you're alright?" I asked, still unsure about her sudden actions.

Luna nodded "I'm fine and don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said, as she gave him a slight wave.

"yep, I'll be here," I said.

"Thanks for all the help" she said, as she started to walk toward the noisy Hermes cabin.

"Night Percy" she added, as she vanished from sight.

I decided I better go to bed, because I would probably get into trouble if I didn't, so I changed into my pajamas and trotted over to my bed and fell asleep.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked that last chapter. Please Review! I'm trying to get more reviews than my friend, so I'm going to need all my readers to review ok? Cool and thanks for all your time! Reviews are like chocolate, and I want lots of chocolate! **

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	8. Ch 8: Ocean Prayer

**Hey Everyone! This is SpazzticPanda here! It's a short chapter, but bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Percy's POV:**

Running, keep running. She's coming, I must hide the child, fast. We once held love, lust, and admiration, but that was all in the past. One mistake, something I did that I thought would bring the pride I loved to see in her eyes, but instead filled them with the deepest pits of hate. What have I done?

I no longer care about what happens to me, the child is all that matters. I left her with the Sea and with a prayer:

"Poseidon help us please. Take this child to safety, don't let the moon influence your tides. You are your own master".

At that Last thought my life was over…

I woke with the cold sweat of the hunted. Something was wrong, but it was only a matter of time before I figured out what.

**Again, I know it's short, but there is more to come. Please review and let me know how the stories coming along.**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	9. Ch 9: Staggering Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series **

**Luna's POV: **

Keep up, keep up. He has thy child, I must catch him. How dare he take what belongs to me. He kills for fun not need. Thy broke our love and lust all for HIS amusement. He then takes thy child and runs?! He dare disrespect and trick me twice?! He will die for his insolence! W…what is he doing? N… NO! ugh! What have you done?!" The women yelled. The man smiled "I simply saved my child oh mighty goddess!" said a familiar voice.

"You! You will die for this!" the women screeched.

There was a man and a goddess, fighting each other until only one remained. There laid the body of the man, and the goddess that once loved him.

As I awoke, I was covered in a cold sweat. Not only that but I was very confused and startled. I curled up into a ball and tried to accept what I had just discovered for the first time.

**Hey! This is the same as the other chapter but in the goddess eyes. Please Review!**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	10. Ch 10: Morning Remedies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Luna's POV:**

As I walked down the hill toward the mess hall, I bumped into another camper, realizing it was a boy from the Apollo cabin. He had golden sandy hair, tan skin, and had beautiful bright sunny yellow eyes. He also had some freckles. I wasn't quite sure what his name was, so I decided that I was going to try and find out.

"Hey, I'm Luna… I haven't seen you around what's your name?" I asked, extending my hand out.

The boy looked me over and nodded, "right, Luna, actually I've seen you…you where the girl that hit a bulls eye on your first try right? I'm Lucas, pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, giving her a small wink.

I was about to respond to his comment, but the conch horn blew and it was time for breakfast. "It really was a pleasure to meet you Luna, I've got to jet but I'll see you around" he said, giving her a small wave.

Luna just gave him and interested smile, "Sure, see you later" I said. I just shook my head, 'what a strange guy' I thought, as I started to head towards the mess hall remembering what had happened in my dream.

When I finally sat down to eat I noticed that Conner and Travis were missing. 'Where could those two idiots be?' I thought.

I just shrugged and started to eat when I felt a little groggy. I remembered there was one time when I felt this way before, and someone gave me some herbal tea, and instantly I felt better.

I gazed into the glass and said "Herbal Tea," and what do you know? The glass actually filled up with my favorite Herbal Tea remedy. I immediately felt better and after breakfast, I decided to do my normal camp activates.

Then we had dinner and Chiron stood in front of the campers, he announced that tonight was capture the flag. He also stated who the two teams were,

"The two sides are Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter vs. Athena and the rest of the cabins"

Everyone busted into cheers and started finishing up their dinner so that they could prepare for the up coming game of capture the flag. We all headed out to get ready for the intense, and challenging battle ahead of us. I just hoped I would survive it all.

**Well? Did you like it or hate it? Please comment both praise and suggestions are allowed.**

**~SapzzticPanda~**

**p.s. if you have any ideas send them to me in the comments!**


	11. Ch 11: Trip Ups In The Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series**

**Luna's POV:**

'It's too heavy! What the hell? How are you supposed to wear all this crap! I mean aren't clothes heavy enough?' she thought, as she struggled.

FOCUS! I have to get that flag. I'm way too competitive to let them win. As I rushed through the forest, I felt a sense of pace as I run through, but the whistling of passing arrows soon disturbs that. At first, I stumbled, trying to simply not get impaled by the arrows buzzing past me. Amazingly enough, after learning their shooting patterns, I dodged with ease, until like the klutz I am, tripped over a foot in the forest.

I fumbled, knocking away everyone and everything in my way since I was going full speed down a hill. The one and only reason I stopped, was because my head hit the Athena flag strait on, which stopped me from fumbling any further. Dazed, it took me a few minutes to recover, and understand the situation I had now gotten myself into.

Even though Luna was surprised as well, other campers around her were just as surprised. They hadn't expected someone to just barge in recklessly, or in her case carelessly, into the heart of their defense.

Once I regained my footing, I looked around only to find a bow and nothing else. Out of options, and time, I stared at the bow for what seemed like ages, the gears in my head started to turn and I hatched a brilliant plan.

I kicked up the bow, its smooth wooden body resting securely in her hand. She then snatched the flag and started to aim it toward our boundary line.

She didn't know if this sort of place would even work, let alone make a difference in the game. It was a gamble, and if she missed, or even failed to shoot the flag over to her teams side, she would be surrounded by the enemy.

It was going to be one hell of a shot if this plan worked. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Time slowed again, the blood pumping faster through my veins. I saw the surrounding area with such clarity. I could see where the enemy was, what they were doing, and where they were planning to move.

I took a break, and shot the flag. It felt like the wind was with me giving me the power I needed to succeed and get the flag to soar towards our side, granting us the win. However, as the flag soared the concentration and clarity she once had vanished, and an attack come in from an angle in her blind spot. It hit me head on and I crashed forward face first into the ground.

I looked up, only to see that there was nothing there. I shook my head, rubbing my back lightly, as Chiron blew the conch horn, and trotted over announcing that the game was won. My whole team came over lifted me up and started chant my name.

At that moment I felt as though I was actually accepted by everyone around me. Finally after my teammates got tired, they put me down. Percy came out of the crowd with is mouth wide open.

"How did you do that? That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't easy... to be honest I didn't even know if my plan would work" I said, a bit proud of myself.

After we all left to go to our cabins all I thought to myself was what a day. I turned and stared at the barren hill. 'Just what exactly happened after I captured the flag?' I wondered, the mystery looming over my conscious. Where had that attack come from? All these thoughts were flowing through her head, as she went to bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter for a while there will be more later on.**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	12. Ch 12: Memories, Thoughts, and Decisions

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to keep up with the story! I tried to make this one a bit longer than the others, as requested. I hope that after a long time of waiting this chapter will help fill in some of the void that you guys have been feeling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO Series**

**Luna's POV:**

It was now morning, the rays of sunlight shinning through the window. I had been here in the Hermes cabin for some time now. I had gotten used to living in such a small space. I didn't even really have a square of space to herself, the floor was practically covered with campers. You really couldn't even walk around without waking someone up. I groaned softly, turning her back away from the sun lit window. My thoughts still drifted back towards the game last night. I had granted my team victory, but what bothered me the most was the fact that some invisible force had managed to land a blow on me just before I had shot the flag towards her team.

It had left two clear messages. One, that someone clearly didn't like me and was out to get me. Two that whoever had attacked me, was able to do so undetected. A sigh escaped my lips. Even though I was a bit worried, curious even, as to how my attack had managed to hit me before I could get a good look at who had struck me.

Another sigh escaped my lips, as I pulled her covers over my head. I was still thinking about the incident yesterday, but I was more concerned about that dream I kept having. A women, no, a goddess had been chasing a man. More specifically a hunter from the look of things.

I had felt a strange connection to the dream, it was like I had been there when everything went down. I shook her head. It was just a dream, I was probably just over thinking things. Eventually, the rest of the cabin began to stir from their slumber. Even though I wanted to rest a bit longer, I knew better. If I wanted a hot shower, I better get up fast. After all, it was first come first serve. I had learned that the hard way, especially the first morning I had stayed here.

***Start Flashback***

_Travis and Connor hadn't messed with me since the whole skeleton incident happened. Though, I couldn't help but notice them smiling like idiots. I watched them cautiously, I still didn't trust them, they spelled trouble for me. However, I was expecting to be tricked sooner or later considering who I was now living with. What I hadn't expected was who would spring the prank on me. _

_Kaden, a somewhat quiet and mysterious individual, usually kept to himself. Most of the campers had at least tried to talk to me, but Kaden often avoided conversations altogether. I tired a few times to speak with him, but to no avail. The only time he had talked to me was when he told me about the shower rule. According to him, since I was the new kid, I had to shower last. I didn't argue with him, I was actually quite pleased that he had finally started a conversation with me. I never really thought to question him, so I did as I was told. _

_I walked into the shower, humming a bit as I turned on the water. At first, nothing came out, causing me to frown. Just as I was about to switch stalls, water began to pour our. So I went back and set me tings down, and at first my eyes felt irritated. I ignored it, thinking that maybe it was just shampoo in my eyes. However, it only seemed to hurt even more. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I found out that the water was actually salt water. It was then that I yelp as the salty water was now replaced with mud that trickled down onto my skin and hair. I found myself covered in mud, and I stormed out, a towel covering my figure._

_That was when I saw Kaden chuckling at me. I glared at him _

_"you little punk! Are you serious? What the hell Kaden" I yelled. _

_He simply snickered "It's your own fault, I mean I never thought you'd be so gullible as to trust me so easily. I mean come on, you know nothing about me" he commented._

_I stalked over to him, and attempted to hit him, only to miss as he slipped out from underneath my arm._

_He smiled mischievously at her again "In this world it's first come first serve... and you should really learn the basic rules for survival, the strong prey on the weak... or in your case the clever prey on the oblivious" he said._

_With that, he walked away, as if nothing had ever happened at all._

***End Flashback***

I never trusted Kaden after that, but apart of me wondered why he even pulled all of these pranks. I shook my head, I needed to get up before I ended up with a cold shower, or worse.

After managing to get a hot shower, I changed, and quickly headed out to my assigned activities. Some of the other campers avoided me after the game last night. Others admired my talent, and tried to ask for advice. I could feel the eyes of the other councilors watching me, trying to figure out who my parent was. Most people thought I was a child of Apollo, since my archery skills were unmatched.

However, I had my doubts about Apollo being my father. Every time I thought about Apollo, a shiver would run down my spine. Something felt wrong when I thought about who my parent was. I shook my head, as I stood aimlessly in the middle of the hill. I didn't want to think about this right now, but I was in deep thought. I frowned, my arms crossed as I thought about other things.

"...na"

I blinked. Did someone just call out to me? No, I was just imagining things.

"...una... Luna!"

I napped out of my sudden trance and turned as I noticed Percy walk up to me. He looked at me concerned "Hey are you ok? I've been calling out to you for a while now" he said.

I blinked again "ah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about a few things" I replied.

Percy studied me before he opened his mouth to speak "Hey if it's about who your parent is, don't worry about it so much. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, you'll probably be claimed in a week or two" he said.

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I knew he was only saying this to keep my mind at bay. I smiled softly, punching his arm playfully "Yeah, you're right... thanks" I added, coughing lightly.

He laughed softly "at least you're smiling again" he commented.

I rolled her eyes "shouldn't you be at the fighting arena?" I asked.

Percy smiled "shouldn't you be at the archery range?" he replied back, as I punched his arm again, as we laughed going our separate ways.

**Kaden's POV:**

I sat on the Hermes cabin porch. My eyes rested on the newbie, Luna. She was entertaining to say the least, especially when pulling pranks on her. I continued to stare at her, as I noticed that son of the sea god, Percy if I remembered correctly, talking to her again. From what I had observed, those two seemed to be getting really close to each other. I sighed, placing a hand on his cheek lightly.

"Spying on her again I see" a voice said behind me.

I jumped a bit surprised by the sudden voice. When I noticed who it was, I just relaxed to a certain degree "oh... it's just you" I said.

The blond demigod raised an eyebrow, her hand on her hip "Just me?" she asked.

I sighed again, "what do you want this time Annabeth?" I questioned, my eyes moving back to the two I was watching before.

Annabeth was practically the only person I trusted, respected even. She had helped me out a few times, of course she was also the one who kept me in check as well. Sometimes my tricks went a little bit too far. That's beside the point though "so, why grace my with your presence today? I have a pretty good guess as to why you're here though... I do have to say, you were quite nasty during that game last night" I said, smiling mischievously.

she sighed softly "so you did know then, more like you were keeping tabs on me" she said.

I lifted his hands up in defense "hey now, it was obvious you were up to something... what with her getting close to Percy and everything" I teased, referring to Luna.

It was clear I had hit a nerve, and Annabeth looked down at him "when I tripped her, I thought she'd be surrounded easily. I didn't think she'd come up with the idea to shoot the flag toward her team. What's even worse is that even though I used my cap to sneak up on her and make her lost her balance, she still managed to win the game"she said, a bit upset at the thought.

I chuckled at her words "you have to admit, even her plan was worthy of Athena" I said.

Annabeth shrugged, I was right to a certain degree. Luna had earned a small portion of respect from Annabeth. However, that didn't mean that she had to like her anymore than before. She seemed to be watching as Percy and Luna went there separate ways. They seemed to be getting back to their assigned camp activities. A sigh escaped her lips, before she heard me stand up "better get going huh? Don't want to get another lecture from 'you know who' again" I said, as he waved lazily at her.

Annabeth watched as I walked away towards the climbing wall. She decided to make her way to her own activities. I took one more glace, before stopping "this could prove to be very entertaining" I whispered, smiling.

**Percy's POV:**

I made my way over to my next camp activity, and practice my swordplay. As I trained, I demolished one dummy after the other, when I heard the bushes rustling. I stopped, and turned my attention back towards the source of the noise. Curious, I stopped what I was doing and took a look as I investigated. As I walked deeper into the forest, I saw none other than Nico. I relaxed at the sight of my friend "Nico" I said, walking over to him.

I studied the younger boy, waiting for him to speak "Percy... it's time, you know you'll have to do it... I need your answer," he said, getting straight to the point.

I looked towards the ground, "alright... we leave tonight" I said, still not sure if I was really ok with the idea.

Nico simply nodded, and then vanished into the shadows. I let out another sigh "is this really the only way?" I questioned myself, as I walked slowly back to the fighting arena.

**So how was it? Like the longer chapter? Please review, and let me know what can be improved! Also, Please note that Luna, and Kaden are my OC, they are not in the original PJO series.**

**~SpazzticPanda~**


	13. Ch 13: Worries, Intentions, and Promises

**Hey guys! So I do have a small break from school, so I had time to type up this chapter and release it for you guys. Sorry for the long wait, hopefully I can update sooner. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, never will ;3;**

**Luna's POV:**

I stretched softly, I had shot a lot of arrows today. Not that I was complaining, it was nice to be able to do activities like these. Usually I was always so bored... that or running for my life. It was a nice change a pace to be honest, and I definitely needed a break.

My eyes scanned the area around me, and I never really took into account the beauty of this place. Sure other campers had been here way longer than me and thought nothing of it, but I couldn't help it. The way the weather was always nice, well nice enough to keep the rain out, the way the wind kisses the earth and sways the grass back and forth. Even the sun blessed the skies with its brilliant warmth and light.

It relaxed me to know that places like these were still around. Though lately the seas have been rough, and even though it doesn't rain here, it always looks like the skies are crying outside the camp borders. I always wondered why that was.

Just when I was about to leave, Percy seemed to be walking aimlessly back from the forest. Why was he there to begin with? Curious, I watched as he seemed to be deep in though.

I walked over and stood next to him, waving my hand in front of his face "earth to Percy, anybody home?" I asked, looking him over. No response. I frowned, this time punching his shoulder to get attention "hey barnacle boy you there?" I teased.

However, again I got no answer. I frowned "hey Percy I'm talking to you!" I said, punching him harder. This time it seemed to get his attention "ow! Hey what was that for Luna?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes "well considering I called out to you four times, and you didn't answer I had to get your attention somehow" I said.

Percy blinked, he seemed a bit shocked "oh, guess I was deep in thought huh?" he asked, laughing weakly.

I looked him over, he seemed stressed, like something had happened. Question was, what did he know that I didn't. I looked at him again, concerned "hey everything alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost" she joked.

Percy wasn't laughing, and I began worry even more. She looked up at the sky, maybe if I change the subject he'll feel better? I looked at him "the weathers nice today, though I wonder why it always looks so stormy outside the camp borders... must be my imagination right?" she joked.

Again, Percy said nothing. Instead he seemed even worse. I frowned "h...hey everything alright?" I asked him.

Percy just nodded softly "yeah, sorry I'm just a bit tired... I think I'm going to go take a quick nap" he said, walking over towards his cabin.

I watched him as he left, what was that all about? Did I say something to make him feel even worse? All I did was talk about the weather...

I was so lost in thought, and didn't hear the new pair of footsteps behind me "done with your club activities, or are you trying to ditch too?" a voice asked.

I jumped a bit surprised by the voice, it literally came out of nowhere! I whipped around to see the source and she rolled her eyes "oh, it's you... no I'm not ditching my activities are over" I said, sighing.

The boy gasped, acting as if he was hurt "I'm hurt! it's not just me, its the one and only Kaden for your information" he said.

I just rolled her eyes once more "oh, how could I forget the high and mighty Kaden, king of pranks" I said, tossing my hands in the air.

He raised an eyebrow "glad someone understands I'm the best prankster there is" he said.

I just crossed my arms "that's not exactly something to be happy about. What do you want, you didn't come here to chat did you?" I asked, wanting him to get straight to the point.

Kaden smiled a bit slyly, "who says I didn't want to have a lovely conversation with you?" he asked.

I just stared, unfazed. Kaden winced playfully "ouch, not even a reaction... I guess you don't want to know why Percy seems to be up so down then, guess I'll be on my way" he said, as he turned away from me.

My ears twitched lightly at my friends name, and my hand somehow grabbed his shoulder, halting his movement "wait" I said.

Kaden smiled, turning back to me "oh, Interested to have a conversation now are we?" he asked.

I hated to admit it, but I did want to know what he meant when he said Percy was up to something. I nodded softly "tell me what you know" I said.

Kaden thought about it "what can you offer me in return?" he asked, waiting for me to respond.

I looked at him, growing irritated "You little... what do you want?" she asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

Kaden smiled "well, hard to tell, you don't have much to offer" he said.

I blinked, even more irritated "if I didn't have anything to offer, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" I asked.

Kaden just smiled "very perceptive, you can't give me anything I want now... so how about a favor? Some time in the future when I need help, I want you to give me a hand" he said.

I just looked at him "me owe you a favor? That's like asking me to help a criminal escape from a crime their going to commit" she asked, not buying it.

Kaden raised his hands up defensively "hey, I never said you'd have to help me steal anything... just that you'll owe a favor... or better yet why not a promise?" he asked.

I looked him over "and this promise means what exactly?" I asked, still looking at his lingering hand.

He pursed his lips "that you'll help me without question and do as I say... of course you don't have to do anything illegal or anything... deal?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes, he seemed to be telling the truth. Then again this was Kaden we're talking about. I grumbled "alright, fine... now tell me what you know" I said, shaking his hand.

Kaden smiled, "excellent! Now about your Percy problem, it seems he got a visit from a rather odd fellow. I noticed them talking about something, I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but I did catch something along the lines of a decision being made. All I know is that whatever they were talking about was pretty serious" he said.

I just looked at him "that's it? That's all you know, you don't know what they were talking about, or who the person he was talking to was?" I asked.

Kaden shook his head "I would have been caught if I had gotten any closer, that's all I know... now be sure to keep your promise when the time comes Luna" he said, as he turned and left.

I looked at him, "that little snake!" I yelled, as I marched back towards my cabin.

**Percy's POV:**

I didn't mean to sound so unhappy when Luna came up to me. I just had my mind on so many other things. Was it really best to go along with Nico's plan? Was that really the best way to defeat Kronos? So many unanswered questioned popped up in my mind.

The change in topic didn't help either. When Luna mentioned how the weather seemed to be terrible outside the borders, it just made me think back to the reason for that. There was a war brewing, and if they didn't succeed, then the word as they knew it was doomed.

I threw my hands up in the air, defeated. I gripped my door handle, about to go it, when a gentle hand rested on my shoulder. I was a bit surprised at first, but I knew how it was "Annabeth" I said softly.

The girl beside me nodded "who else seaweed brain" she said. I just rolled my eyes at her, whenever she was around, my mood always seemed to brighten up a bit.

I released the door handle to look at her "need something?" I asked.

She studied me with those stormy eyes of hers "you're not acting like yourself, what's wrong?" she asked. I wasn't entirely surprised that Annabeth noticed something wrong with me, she had known me better than practically all the other campers other than Grover.

I shrugged "I guess this whole situation is starting to get to me... I mean the prophecy, the upcoming war... Luke and his army..." I stopped midway, realizing I might have just reopened an old wound for Annabeth. After all she had known Luke since she was young.

She sighed, "I know... I'm anxious too, but you can't let that get you down alright, are you sure you're not worried about anything else?" she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head "no, just my nerves" I half-lied. I couldn't let Annabeth figure out what was really going on through my head. I needed to do this without her help. Her hand lingered on my shoulder for a few more seconds before she released me.

I noticed that glint in her eyes, and I thought she was going to press the issue, but surprisingly she let it go "alright, if you find that there is something else you want to talk to me about... I'm here for you" she said softly, giving me a quick hug before making her way over to the Athena cabin.

I was grateful for her support, but again I couldn't drag her into this mess. I turned and opened my cabin door before shutting it "alright... better get ready" he whispered, as he gather some things together.

**Kaden's POV:**

I knew it was only a matter of time before Luna got sucked into my deal. Usually I would mind my own business, but I just had such a bad feeling for some reason. I felt compelled to get her to promise me she'd owe me a favor. What that favor was, was still a mystery even to Kaden.

However, it would be clear to him later on. He sighed softly, as he turned. He watched as an older pair of campers gazed into each others eyes. The male, Beckendorf I think, and one of the Aphrodite girls were practically making out all day so far. I didn't understand it to be honest, I mean they saw each other everyday. Was there a need to make-out at every possible moment?

I just ignored them, I would make sure to prank them both good sometime this week. It was just a mater of time now. I chuckled a bit to myself, but jumped at the voice behind me.

I turned to see yet another annoying figure "why do you insist on ruining my fun before I can even start it?" I asked.

The blond snickered "hey, you're the one who makes it obvious as to when you're plotting something" she replied back.

I just sighed "you grace me with your presence again, how can I be of service oh wise one" I joked.

She hit me on the head, and I winced "ow!" I protested, but she simply hit me on the head again "come on Annabeth, give me a break already!" I said, rubbing the sore spot on my head.

Annabeth shrugged "then stop trying to prank everyone you see" she said, shrugging.

That was impossible, how would I entertain myself in the mean time? I wouldn't have it! I just flopped down on the bench nearby "so how can I help you?" I asked again.

Annabeth looked back over at me "Percy knows something we don't, do you know anything about that Kaden?" she asked.

I was going to pull the same card I had with Luna, but this was Annabeth we were talking about. There no way in hell that card would work on her. I sighed in defeat "look all I know is that he was talking to someone else in the forest a few hours ago. Whatever they were talking about was serious... all I heard was that they made some soft of decision, and Percy didn't seem to like the conclusion of that decision" I said.

I had wanted to know more myself, but I didn't know Percy at all, so it's not like he'd come spill his worries to me. Plus Annabeth had her ways of getting Percy to talk, even I was impressed by her methods.

She remained silent, the gears in her head turning. I just kept my mouth shut, no point in pissing her off now. Eventually she started to walk forward, and Kaden just watched her "If you hear anything else, let me know" she said.

With that she was gone, leaving me alone once again. Sometimes I wondered what she even thought I was here for.

**Percy's POV:**

I've been in my cabin since my club activities were over. It was currently dinner time, which I skipped in order to avoid Annabeth or Luna. Surely they wanted to ask me what was up, so in order to avoid that I decided against going to dinner.

I gathered my things, and turned off my cabin light. If I was going to do this, I had to leave before dinner was over. Annabeth and Luna would noticed I was missing, and they'd probably both come over to question why.

I lifted the bag over my shoulder and opened my door quietly. I looked around, and didn't notice anyone. So I made my way into the forest, where dark figure awaited me. I walked over to the hooded boy "Nico... I'm ready" I whispered.

He turned to look at me nodding "You and I both know this is the only way, the only way to win Percy" he said. I nodded, knowing full well he might have been right.

I walked forward, looking back towards the direction of the dinning hall. I hoped they didn't worry too much, hopefully I'd get back before things got bad. I took a deep breath as Nico spoke "don't worry, I'll be there with you, everything will work out" he said.

I nodded, wanting to believe those words "here we go, hopefully this won't be as bad as the last time" he said, knowing full well it was going to be way worse than his first visit to that place. To the underworld.

**Well guys that's it! That's the end of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Stay safe guys! Happy Holidays!**

**~SpazzticPanda~**

**P.S. Have any ideas you want to tell me? Feel free to PM or post in the comments and let me know!**


End file.
